Stay Sane CHAP 3 UP
by cho-jeevas
Summary: What happens when the Bleach and Naruto characters merge with all Death Note? Disaster, thats what! As the gangs begin to mingle and befriend each other, something else begins to happen as well....brutal accidents, sometimes ending in death....
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys!

Well, its me Akiko Inoue with my first story its a major kind of crossover between Death Note, Naruto, Bleach, Vampire Knight, and featuring other random appearances from other anime...right now its a comedy but it gets darker fast...or is that just the mood I'm getting from listening to Linkin Park???? (who knows!) Well! ENJOY!!!

CHAPTER ONE

Misa stared out of the window in boredom. Frost was just starting to creep up the sides, covering the normally pleasant view with a sheet of mist. Reaching down toward the pane, Misa slid her manicured fingers over the window pane, writing her usual in kanji.

Misa loves Light very much!!!

Through the symbols, the grass was beginning to turn brown under a clear blue winter sky. No one was outside, since all of the classes were in session and it was so beautifully empty, Misa wanted to just run out and lie on the grass. She could feel it now, rough against her skin.

Suddenly one of the teacher's comments caught her attention.

"Now, we have some…..well…a whole truckload of new students today! You will be seeing them throughout the day, but right here we have…." The teacher dramatically paused….nothing happened. Sighing, the bespectacled lady opened the door and hissed something into the hallway that sounded a lot like

"Get _in _here, guys!"

When the teacher, whose name was Suzuki-san reappeared she was followed by three….two boys and a girl.

Whispers went around the classroom. Not only were these kids odd looking but they dressed even weirder.

"Hi." Said the girl. Her hair was a violent pink and her eyes were green. She was thin and a little taller than Misa. "I'm Haruno Sakura…from Konoha…."

Everyone was silent.

"Konoha? Was this girl kidding?" Misa rolled her eyes and turned around to face Light. Light was writing in a notebook. He wasn't looking at Misa-Misa at all.

Misa pouted and turned her attention back to the front.

Now the boy was introducing himself. He was dressed all in bright orange and was wearing a kind of headband with a swirl mark on it. Was it some kind of cult? As pink-hair turned to look at the boy, Misa saw she had it too. Was it a new trend?

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!! AND I'M GONNA BEAT ALL OF YOU, SO YOU BETTER WATCH OUT 'CAUSE-!" Pink-hair clapped her hand over the idiot's mouth, blushing furiously. Even the other new guy who hadn't introduced himself looked freaked.

"Beat us at what?" Misa wondered sarcastically.

The other guy stepped up to plate, looking confident. He stood tall, though he was even shorter than the Blondie. His hair was a strange and shocking white. His eyes were these giant blue things. He actually was kind of hot, but he was way shorter than even Misa…how weird….

"I am Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the Tenth division in the Seireitei." He said in a soft but loud voice. His clothes were really old looking. Basically it was a toga under a white robe with the kanji for ten on the back. A large sword hung off his back threateningly. Misa could see Suzuki-san glancing at it nervously.

"All right guys, choose a seat." She said in a fake-cheer voice. All three split, relieved to be away from each other.

The so called "Captain" took a seat in the far back corner, beside a window. This was a great seat except the window was jammed open. Suzuki-san had tried her best to cover it with plastic, but it let in a draft. Toushiro didn't seem to mind at all actually. He looked comfortable.

Pinky sat in the front corner by the door beside that weirdo Ryuuzaki/L/Ryuga. Poor girl. She smiled at him when she saw him, but looked away quickly, uncomfortably blushing.

The neon-blonde crazy kid just stood for a while, slouching with his hands in his pockets then suddenly his eyes lit up. He seemed to be staring at Misa, no something beside her…oh crap! The desk next to her was empty since that kid had transferred. Crap, crap, crap! Misa wanted to slam her books on the seat, or push the desk or….or….or ANYTHING that would stop this scary kid from sitting his scrawny butt down beside her. There he was then, a flash of orange and blue right beside Misa. She stared out the window, feeling Blondie's big blue eyes boring holes into her.

"Hey….what's your name?" he asked softly. His voice was weird. It sounded all cracked up and backwards. Yet, in a way it was soft, maybe only because he was talking to her.

"Uh…."Misa looked at him. He was looking at her in awe, his mouth hanging open.

"I have a boyfriend." she snapped and turned back around.

He laughed, and by laughed Misa meant roared with laughter, shoulders bobbing with his uncontrollable hysterics. Everyone stopped and turned to look at the kid. He was going crazy.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" Suzuki-san was using her tight, pinched voice. She was annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry. Well I was asking this girl here…"

Oh God. He was describing word by word what happened. Misa was turning beet red, she could feel it creeping up her cheeks.

Why Misa-Misa?! Why her class??

Poor Misa! Well, so far we've had interference from Bleach (Toushiro), Naruto (Naruto and Sakura), and Death Note(Misa, L and Light!)

Keep on reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I'm going to keep on going...this is beginning to be fun and i cna't wait for the plot to really kick in!

2

"No, Naruto. I'm busy." Misa sighed at the boy as he followed her to lunch.

"I'm sorry. I have friends I'M supposed to sit with."

Naruto held his lunch pail to his chest as he looked at her. "Please. Just ONE day!?"

Misa had to be truthful. Her heart was tugging towards him. Come on, it was just ONE day. How bad could it be???

She stopped, knowing very truthfully that her short skirt was on the verge of blowing a little up in the wind. "Naruto-chan." Misa said.

"Misa HAS a boyfriend. Misa needs to sit with him!"

At that moment Light walked by. Barely glancing at Misa he shook his head.

"No, you don't Misa."

Misa stayed absolutely still for a split second. Her stomach hurt. Why wouldn't Light talk to her? Didn't he love her?

The obvious answer for anyone else would be "No." but Misa was so in love she didn't notice.

"Misa??? Misa-chan?" Naruto bounced up and down eagerly. Misa couldn't resist.

"Fine! Misa will sit with Naruto!" she grabbed his arm and yanked him along sharply.

"OOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! MISA-MISA! THAT HURTS!" Naruto squealed, anime crying. Then in a smaller voice, "How do you even know where we're going???"

Misa stopped and looked at Naruto, her big brown eyes glittering innocently.

"Oh….sorry."

Naruto eagerly raced over to a table in the worst possible place: right in front of the café. You couldn't talk privately at all here! There were always people passing by and looking at you. Pathetically, everyone at the table was dressed like Naruto and had the swirls on their headbands.

At the table there was a small pale girl with big lilac eyes (contacts?) and short black hair. She turned red as she saw Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun…..hello." she turned away quickly, shaking.

Beside her was a boy with red streaks on his cheeks and brown spiky hair. He was holding a dog in his arms. "Hey Naruto!" he said happily and patted a seat between himself and the girl.

"Have a seat!"

Naruto sat and opened his lunch. Instant ramen. Misa surveyed the others at the table with interest. To the left of dog-boy sat a boy with dark hair up in a ponytail. He looked exhausted, his head practically in his lunch. Beside him, was a heavy guy with a really big lunch. He was eating so fast it was scary. Then was a boy in sunglasses with his shirt buttoned to his nose. He was looking at Misa, emotionless.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. Everyone was suddenly quiet. They all looked at Misa.

Misa put on her best smile and waved. "I'm Amane Misa!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, YEAH!!!" Naruto said, like he was just remembering she existed.

"This is my friend! I met her in English class! You can sit down Misa!" he said loudly.

Misa sat in a seat one away from the glasses-guy, and one away from the shy girl and opened her lunch. It was an apple and some rice, all she'd had time to pack.

As Misa set her lunch in order Naruto turned to the dog-kid.

"Where's Sakura and Ino?" he sounded a little disappointed. AH! Misa got it. Naruto was a player, and his key was his adorableness. She laughed to herself quietly and took a small bite of her apple.

"Oh." Dog-boy turned and pointed to a seat by the window.

"Sakura's with a guy she met earlier! His names Matsuda!" Sure enough, Pinky was sitting with Matsuda, one of the members of the task force. She looked shy but happy.

"Ino's over there!" Dog-boys finger pointed in the direction of the doors. An unknown blonde, with her hair in a high ponytail was standing beside a peppy orange haired girl with ginormous boobs.

The exhausted looking guy turned red. "Who's that?" he asked, sounding a little too interested.

"Um….that's Ino, Shikamaru…" the fat kid said.

"No you idiot, the….girl beside her..."so-called Shikamaru tried to sound casual but ended up kind of squeaking.

Misa giggled. She wished Light would do that to her!

Everyone but Misa and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Go ask her, Shikamaru! GO ahead!!!!" Naruto screamed. Shikamaru groaned and plopped his head right down into his Green Onion Soup. Misa burst out laughing and everyone looked at her. She turned quiet and ate her apple, spending the rest of lunch looking at Light.

END

LoL! That last part was kind of random. Green Onion soup is really good!


	3. Chapter 3

3

Misa stood at the sink, staring in the mirror. What was wrong with her today? Usually she was so happy, but today Misa-misa didn't feel that great. Maybe she was having too much change. They'd gotten at least 30 new students in one day. That wasn't normal, was it?

The bathroom was empty. It was the middle of sixth period so no surprise. What was sixth period anyway? No, Misa was definitely not thinking straight. Was it gym? Picking up her purse, Misa left the bathroom and walked down the empty halls. No one was there and it was so peaceful. To save money, the school only had hallway lights on in between classes and during lunch. It was like a silent bell; the hallway lights come on, you go out. People were always trying to turn them on early.

Now, the dimness was only barely noticeable, what with the sun shining through the panels in the windows. As doorway after doorway passed, Misa grew more and more anxious. It was like someone was guiding her somewhere. She went down a flight and down another. No one stopped or saw her.

Suddenly, Misa realized she was headed for the side door, off to the courtyard Misa had stared at earlier that day. Without a coat on, it would be cold but worth it, she decided and ran down the last flight over to the door.

Would it be locked? If so, from the inside or outside? Would she be locked out? Misa didn't think much as she ran out onto the front step. The cold bit her like sharp little teeth, but it was better than being stuffed up in the school. With the major growth of students it was much more crowded and the school felt a LOT smaller. Out here it was like a dream. Empty, empty, empty.

Misa ran out onto the grass, adrenaline pumping her on. She squealed for joy and did a cartwheel. Who cared, anyway? No one was there to see her. The grass was just as she imagined and she lay down, staring up into the sky and squinting at the sun. She began singing, she didn't really know what but it was pretty, it made her slow down inside, become one with where she was.

Misa liked it.

Misa felt tired suddenly and this was a perfect place to fall asleep, no one would come outside for another two hours. Right before she closed her eyes she remembered something. She had gym sixth period.

"Hey! HEY YOU! GIRL!!!" Misa sprang up. A man was staring straight at her so close they almost bumped noses. She screamed and jumped back, realizing it was freezing and her back hurt.

"Wh-what do you want from Misa???" Misa asked. Crap, she'd forgotten about the gardeners.

"YOU are supposed to be in THERE!" the man bellowed, pointing at the school. Misa felt sick at the request. She shook her head, pigtails swaying.

"No! I like it here!" Misa was defiant. The man stood over her, almost a foot. He cast shadow over her features.

They were quiet. Misa turned her nose away, still feeling defiant, even under the shadow of this giant.

"That's IT! I'm taking you to the office!" the man roughly grabbed Misa's and lifted her over his shoulder. Misa screamed.

"Put! Me! DOWN!" she squealed, kicking as hard as her size-5 feet would let her. The man kept on going, steadily, bouncing Misa up and down like a sack of potatoes.

Misa was defeated; she'd definitely have a suspension after this. What could she do? Closing her eyes she stopped struggling almost immediately. In surprise, the man loosened his metal grip. Misa knew this was her one and only chance.

She had to take it…but could she run? Yes, she could…no…wait…her mind whirred and all she had thoughts to do was jump.

Before she knew what was happening she plummeted through the air, landing hard on her nose. A thin trail of blood slid out from on nostril. No time to worry. Misa leapt to her feet…and ran.

Her feet pounded on the ground, carrying her on faster than she'd ever thought to run during gym. Should she head for the lake nearby, or the school? The answer came quickly (it had to) as she heard feet begin to pursue her. The school!

She'd been headed for the lake but now she swiveled and barreled straight towards the man behind her, all 80 lbs of her small frame buttoning up for a collision. In shock, the big gardener moved, except for his foot. Misa slammed into it, but was going too fast to stop running now.

It was shocking to think this guy took care of _flowers_ for a living! No wonder half of them were already dead.

Misa grabbed the door handle of the school and her head rammed into the actual door, making her bite her tongue so hard she felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

The door creaked open. Oh, God. Please don't tell her it was locked!!!! It flew open all the way and Misa stumbled in, slamming it behind her.

Her breath came fast. She was bleeding all over and it killed. Yet she'd just fought with a GARDENER. A gardener for God's sakes! And as she sat there, Amane Misa was happy…and she laughed, roared even

Thanks for all the support guys!! Luv ya!


End file.
